Apparatuses of this type are used for an electric drive of motor vehicles. Apparatuses are known from the prior art, in the case of which apparatuses the replacement of individual modules in the case of a defect is relatively complicated. A plurality of energy storage modules always have to be removed from the motor vehicle, even if actually only one is defective and is to be replaced.
DE 10 2015 202 907 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, has disclosed a vehicle battery which has a receiving housing which comprises an upper and a lower receiving unit. Moreover, the vehicle battery comprises battery modules which in each case comprise battery cells. At least one battery module is accommodated in each case in the upper receiving unit and the lower receiving unit. If a load acts on the upper receiving unit, the upper and the lower receiving unit can be separated from one another. The upper receiving unit can then be moved away from the lower receiving unit.